Pliers are one of the most common and valuable of all tools, and there are inumerable varieties of pliers; from gas pliers to needle-nose, diagonal pliers, and many special-purpose designs. Pliers, generally, have two separate halves, hinged on a single pivot with hand portions on one side of the pivot compressing jaw portions on the other side of the pivot. Some have locking devices, and approach the functions of wrenches, but almost all are controlled by opposing hand grips on a pair of handles. All are useful in their ways and for their special purposes.
It is an object of this invention to provide a pair of pliers that can open and close in a normal manner, about a first, fixed pivot pivot or fulcrum, but, when it seizes on a given object, it can, automatically, shift from its first, fixed fulcrum to a second, variable fulcrum at a more advantageous location for the application of pressure on and control of the given object.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a pair of pliers that can open and close in a normal manner, but, when the jaws of the pliers engage a desired object, it can, automatically, shift its fulcrum to a location closer to the object, and lock the fulcrum in that position to increase the mechanical advantage substantially and to provide a much harder grip on the object.